So Much For Big Brother
by PrincessKooh
Summary: What happens when one boys little sister isn't so little anymore? Well this boy knows what it's like to have a giantess sister.     Rating may change in later chapters


So Much For Big Brother

Story inspired by this pic ( Go to Photo Bucket .com/image/giantess/kilaa0007/471641781_?o=158 Thats http:/ media .photobucket .com /image/ giantess /kilaa0007/ 471641781_l. jpg?o=158 Without space in case FFN kills the link )

plus a few interactive stories found on WRITING (Dot) Com

Please see the pic before reading ^^

_Italics= Thinking/dreaming/Flashback_

**Bold= Yelling or strong emotion **

_**BOLD+ITALICS= Narration **_

"This" = Talking obviously

Disclaimer: I do not own this picture or the characters. I do however own the story and any made up names or characters. Enjoy ^^

Chapter 1: Prologue

"_Hi there my name is Marco Meloni. I'm 15 and I'm the guy on the bed doing a bad cosplay of Uryu Ishida from my favorite Anime Bleach. The girl on the bed is my not so little 7 year old sister Amy. I know you're problobly like what? How? Well that is a rather long story but first I should tell you now yes my sister really is a 25O ft tall giantess for better or for worse. Let's take a look how this all began"._ *Flashback- 2 ½ years ago* "_You see it all began 2 1/2 years ago, my sister 4 years old and normal size at the time was at a rare doctor's appointment with me and our way too busy billionaire parents. Oh before you ask how do ya think we could afford to feed, and clothe my sister plus the giant sized stuff you saw in the picture? Anyway we were at one of the clinics our parents own getting our annual checkups unfortunately tht is where things went bad. I'll just let you all watch the flashback"._ _4 year old Amy was in an exam room with her parents a tall man in his mid 30's about 5'7 with black hair and brown eyes and a woman that looked like her early 20's with strawberry hair and blue who Amy clearly mostly took after. The doctor entered the office._ "_Good morning Mister and Miss Meloni. As always your son checks out healthy now before we examine your daughter please sign our standard forms" said the doctor handing the man a small stack of forms._ "_Okay I'm going to break in here real quick and inform you that my parents are sometimes too busy for their own good. You see one of those forms was going to be the cause of our problems in the future but you'll see what I mean soon enough now back to the situation in the making"._

_Mr. Meloni hastily took the forms while answering a call from his stock broker and quickly filled out all the pages without reading them over as he was accustomed to every year assuming them to all be the standard nessecery paper work for all patients under a certain age. He then handed them back to the doctor._

"_Okay I'll go give these to the nurse and be right back" said the doctor leaving._

_About 1O minutes later the doctor and nurse returned. The doctor examined Amy then the nurse took out 7 needles. Amy's mom and dad were too busy on their cell phones to notice. Luckily for the doctors Amy was an unusually cooperative child when it came to shots. The first two shots were her flu shots but as the Meloni family would soon learn the remaining five would change their lives._

_Just as the nurse gave the last shot Marco came in and their mom and ad ended their calls._

"_**Okay all 50 bucks to the first person that guesses what happens next"!**_

"_Excuse me Dr. Brenwick but why does our daughter need so many shots" asked Miss Meloni._

"_Uh she doesn't but much to our surprise your husband somehow got a hold of a form authorizing us to test a new experimental drug on your daughter" said the doctor showing them the form._

"_Henry what the hell were you thinking" said Miss Meloni frantically._

"_Umm just one question, what was the drug supposed to do" asked Mr. Meloni._

_Unfortunately they didn't have to wait long for an answer._

"_I feel funny doctor" said Amy holding her hands on her belly._

_Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the girl. She was starting to grow. Slow at first then it sped up a bit. _

"_W-what's happening to me" asked Amy meekly._

_The 4 year old grew and grew her clothes starting to tear from the strain 5ft, 6ft, 7ft 9, 11 finally Amy stopped growing after banging her against the ceiling and standing 15ft tall in tattered clothing and crying._

"_*Sigh* that was an experimental growth formula meant for anyone suffering from dwarfism or even slightly undersized for their. It has worked wonders for a few adult test subjects but your daughter was the first minor as well as the first child we have tested on" said the doctor solemly as the nurse jotted down notes on the form._

"_**Well there you have it, the start of our troubles. From then on the doctors monitored my sister but much to my parents' dismay not only was there no cure in sight but things got worse. In a matter of a few weeks following the incident my sister grew to 60ft tall. It took her time to adapt to her size though as was evident by our flattened limo plus the clinic having to build a new east wing when she tripped on her 3**__**rd**__** checkup. From there the doctors explained that Amy would have the equivalent of double puberty but really it just meant that around 5 or 6 she would have a major growth spurt but then not experience the hellish puberty we all go thru until between 10 and 14. Unfortunately for us the doctors weren't far off. On m y sisters 5**__**TH**__** birthday she had a growth spurt growing to a whopping 225 ft tall more than tripling in size. After that the doctors informed us that she would likely still grow much faster than any average human sure enough in two years she grew 25 ft more to her current height of 250ft but her growth is waning slowly at least until her teens *shudders* Anyway after her growth spurt most of our family fortune went into building a giant sized custom made mansion for my sis and us all to live. Unfortunately though shortly after the completion of said mansion our parents died succumbing to stress related illness. Thankfully they left us with their entire remaining estate which after taxes and other expenses and crap was still like 180 billion dollars. Anyway so now I pay the bills and take care of my sister as well as working with doctors. Also with our mansion being so big a few townspeople and friends have moved in with us and we just built a K-12 school in our kitchen. Yes seriously the mansion as to be that big because everything was made to scale and then some for my sister".**_

***End Flashback***

"_**Anyway so back to the present our Aunt just moved in with us last week and the doctors invented a size changing ray. Sadly though it won't work on anything living only inanimate objects but hey how else ya think my sis has a new bed and bookshelf? Sadly it seems there's still no cure anywhere in sight for my sis but she likes her size and strength and most of the town has come to accept her. There are still a few who fear her though or dislike her like those bastards at the military base for example. I swear if that general calls my sister a freakish monster one more time I'm gonna kill him! Anyway most of the trouble is when we attempt to go out or on trips".**_


End file.
